Love is Blind
by MichiruShojo
Summary: John and Fin adopt a baby girl. As she grows up, tragedy strikes, but something amazing rises. Can the family stay together? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

Couples:

Fin/Munch

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

John and Fin decide to adopt a child. They find a baby girl who they love and adore, but as she grows up, tragedy strikes. Can they help her through it?

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. Don't sue. If I did own, show would be a shipper's dream.

John Munch and Odafin Tutuola sat in the adoption agency with anticipation. A month ago, they had made a big decision: They wanted to adopt a child.

The two had been partners for two years. After talking to an agency, they learned there was a baby there waiting for a home. After a month of paperwork and strings being pulled, the month-old baby was ready for the couple. It was a little girl, who had not yet been given a name. John sighed, remembering the conversation…

* * *

"I've always liked the name Michelle." John said, straightening up what would be the baby's nursery. They had finally moved out of the apartment and into a house.

"Michelle is nice…what about Michelle Charlotte?" Fin suggested. "I had a grandmother named Charlotte."

John pondered. "Michelle Charlotte? I like that. I like it a lot."

Fin got up and kissed him. "Michelle Charlotte Tutuola-Munch."

John echoed the name, as though it were destiny.

* * *

A woman came out carrying a bundle in her hands. "Mr. Munch? Mr. Tutuola?"

They held their breath as she showed them the bundle in a pink blanket. "Here she is…"

"She's beautiful." John whispered. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." The nurse handed her to him with a smile. "You'll be her daddy now, after all."

"We can take her home?"

"Yes. I just need her name and address for the records."

Fin smiled. "Michelle Charlotte."

"That's a beautiful name."

John almost cried when the baby gripped his finger in her tiny fist. He knew he would love her for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Ohhhh, she's so CUTE!" Olivia squealed, leaning over the bassinet where the baby girl lay. "Hello, little girl!"

John and Fin looked down proudly. "Yep. There she is."

"What's her name? You never told us."

"Everyone, may I introduce, Michelle Charlotte Tutuola-Munch."

They all sighed happily. "She's beautiful, you guys." Elliot said, putting an arm around Olivia. He looked to them. "Call us if you need anything. I've been through four infants, it's no picnic."

"Thanks Elliot." John picked her up. The baby squirmed a little. "Hello, Michelle..." Fin cupped her head gently. "She's so cute."

Everyone agreed, and the baby was the talk of the day.

* * *

John was awoken by a wail in the middle of the night. He put on his robe and went to Michelle's crib. "I guess you're hungry, huh? Come on." He picked her up and got her bottle ready. Sitting down in a chair and getting her comfortable, she sucked the bottle greedily. As tired as John was, he was having the time of his life. He'd always wanted to be a father.

"Hey." Fin whispered. He kissed John gently. "How is she?"

"She's just hungry."

"She's our little munchkin, eh?" He quipped.

John chuckled softly. "Yep. She is."

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER….

"Daddy John! Daddy Fin! Wake up! Wake up!" Michelle called out excitedly. "Wake up! It's time for preschool!"

John turned over and gave her a tired smile. "Morning, munchkin. Okay, go get ready. I'll be right up."

As Michelle exited the room, Fin sighed. "Who would've thought that we had adopted a morning person?"

John laughed. He kissed Fin. "Good morning to you too. I'll take Michelle to school and meet you at work."

"Okay." It was Michelle's first day at preschool. At first she was nervous, but then they mentioned it had books. Ever since John started reading her Dr. Seuss books as a little girl, she'd loved reading.

Everyone was amazing at her reading skills. She could read Dr. Seuss without messing up once by her third birthday. John got dressed and got something out of his closet. It was a little gift for her first day.

He went into the kitchen and saw Michelle in a pretty school outfit. "Morning, Daddy John." That was what she called them. Daddy John and Daddy Fin. "What's that?"

John looked at the package as though he didn't notice it. "Oh, this? I don't know. Let's read the tag. To Michelle, from your daddies."

"Ooh! What is it?"

"You're going to school, so I thought you might want something to keep busy."

She took it and opened it. It was a Nancy Drew mystery book. "Yay! A book! What's it about?"

"It's about Nancy Drew, a little girl who does detective work."

"Like you and Daddy Fin?"

"Like me and Daddy Fin."

She ran up and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy John. I love you!"

John always felt his heart melt when she said that. He hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Fin came in. "I see she likes our present?"

"I do!" Michelle grabbed the book and put it in her backpack. "I already finished those other books, I wanted a new one."

Fin shook his head. She had an entire shelf of books in her room, she had already read them to tatters. "Alright, sweetie. Time for school."

John kissed Fin goodbye, then lifted Michelle so she could kiss Fin. "Bye, Daddy Fin."

"Bye, Michelle. See you at work, John."

* * *

John parked the car and took her to the classroom. Opening the door, he found a room full of laughing, chatting children. The teacher came up. "Hello! I'm Ms. Marcus. Who are you?"

"I'm Michelle! Look what I got!" Michelle held up her book.

"Oooh, Nancy Drew! That's a great one! There's a beanbag chair over there you can read in."

"Okay." Michelle smiled. "Bye, Daddy John."

"Bye, honey." He hugged her again and she ran off. He turned to the teacher. "Hi. John Munch."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Michelle was her name?"

"Yes. She loves reading. If you have books, be sure to let her know."

Ms. Marcus smiled. "I can tell I'm gonna like teaching her. Class ends at four, who will be picking her up?"

"Either me or my partner Fin." He hesitated to see if she would be surprised.

She smiled. "That's fine. A parent is a parent, right?"

John smiled. He liked her. "Right." He checked his watch. "I have to go. If there's anything else, call me." He handed her a card.

"NYPD? My father was. He retired a few years ago. See you later, Mr. Munch."

He smiled and gave a last look at Michelle, who had her nose buried in the book, before walking out.

* * *

Fin greeted him with a cup of coffee and some folders. "How'd she like the school?"

"She couldn't wait to get started. The teacher seems really nice." They began to start work, trying not to gaze at her picture on their desks every chance they got…

* * *

Fin was waiting outside the school to pick up Michelle. He smiled as she spotted him, running up with a paper in her hands. "Hi, Daddy Fin! Look! I drew you a picture!"

He looked at it. It was a few rosebuds in a circle. It looked almost as if an adult did it. "It's beautiful. You're such a little artist. Come on. Let's go home."

John looked at the picture which was now on their fridge. "Wow, Michelle really is a great artist."

"Isn't that great? She gave it to me after school."

Fin smiled as Michelle sat at the kitchen table with the book. "What's the story about, sweetie?"

"It's about a girl who solves crimes. This is one about hidden treasure, and they're looking for a key." She started reading again.

John peered at it sideways. "Wow, you're quick." She was almost done.

He looked at Fin, who winked. They had expected this. They had bags full of books in their closet. "How was preschool?"

"I liked it. Ms. Marcus is really nice to me. I got to draw, and there was cookies, and a girl let me play checkers with her." They sat down to eat dinner, letting her talk about her day. They would never get tired of hearing her happy.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER…

"Happy Birthday, Michelle!" Olivia said to Michelle as she entered the house. "How old are you now?"

"I'm five!" She said happily, holding out her palm. "I'm a big girl now."

"You sure are!" Elliot said, hiding her present in his jacket. "Where's your daddies?"

"They're in the kitchen, Uncle Elliot."

Elliot grinned. He was Uncle Elliot and his wife was Aunt Olivia. He went into the kitchen, where the table had a few gifts on it. He laid his on top of the stack. Cragen, Huang, Steven, Casey, and Adam were all there. Michelle invited them all, saying that she wanted her 'family' there. They all loved Michelle.

"Hey." Elliot said approvingly. "That looks good." He was eying the cake.

"Go get the birthday girl, we'll have cake and presents." He turned to get Michelle. They turned out the lights and lit the candles.

After singing to her, she blew out the candles in one big blow. She ate a piece of cake before opening Cragen's gift. It was a book of fairy tales. "Yay! A book! Thanks, Uncle Don!"

He smiled. George handed her a package. "This is from me and Steven."

Everyone murmured approvingly as she uncovered a few drawing pads and a very nice set of drawing utensils. "Wow! Thanks, you guys!" George hugged her. "You're welcome, Michelle. Draw me a picture, okay?"

"Okay!" Elliot handed her a gift. "This is from me and Aunt Olivia."

She unwrapped a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. "Wow, this looks cool! I've heard it's good."

John smiled. "Wow, 300 pages. That might last almost three days."

"Ten bucks she does it in two." Fin whispered.

"You're on." Elliot whispered back.

Casey got her a few books of Mad Libs for kids, and John and Fin got her a big teddy bear with a red bow. "It's soft." Michelle said, rubbing her face on it. "I love it."

They smiled. They all had a great time the rest of the party.

* * *

Soon, Michelle was done with preschool. She was now six years old. It was time for first grade. She was excited to move on to bigger things. She had already finished all seven _Harry Potter_ books, but read them on a regular basis. _Goblet of Fire_ and _Half-Blood Prince_ were her favorites.

The first day came. She looked very mature with her long brown hair and black-and-white vest and slacks ensemble. John dropped her off at the elementary school. "Good luck, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy John." She kissed him. "Bye!"

He watched her run into the building with a smile. He drove to work with a light heart.

* * *

Michelle got into the car after school when Fin picked her up. He noticed that she was staring off into space, and she was very quiet.

"Something wrong?"

She didn't look at him. "Daddy Fin?" She asked. "What's a faggot?"

His chest immediately tightened. In the back of his mind, he knew this was coming, but he didn't really like to hear it. "Where did you hear it?"

"A boy at school said that you and Daddy John were faggots. What does that mean?"

He sighed. "That wasn't very nice. A 'faggot' is an offensive word for two men who love each other. Like me and Daddy John."

"So it was mean?"

"Yes, honey, it was mean. If he does it again, tell the teacher. That is never an okay thing to say."

"Okay." She started talking again. "I had a good day today. There's a big library there."

He grinned. Now she was getting back to her old self.

* * *

John dropped Michelle off at school again the next day, a little unsettled by what Fin told him Michelle heard. She kissed him goodbye and went inside. He drove to work, still a little distracted.

Fin and Munch were working on files when Elliot went up to them. "Cragen wants you two in his office."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he looks pretty upset."

They looked at each other worriedly. It couldn't be that something happened to their daughter? They went inside.

"Captain?"

"Close the door." They got even more worried.

He turned to them. "I just got a call from the elementary school. Michelle's at Mercy Hospital."

John's knees started to shake. "What happened?"

"We don't know. She was on the playground and started screaming. The teacher went up and heard her say, 'My eyes, my eyes!' Later on, she said that the last thing she remembers was a man with a bottle of liquid."

"Are you saying that someone tossed some shit into my daughter's eyes?" Fin said, his voice shaky.

"The doctor wants to see you. Go to Mercy Hospital and let me know."

* * *

They rushed up to the desk. "Hi, we're looking for a Michelle Tutuola-Munch, she's-"

"Detectives?" A man said. They went up to him. "I'm Dr. Wagner, I treated your daughter."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Something burned her eyes. She has minor burns on her face, and she's pretty badly shaken up…and, I think you might want to sit down for this news."

They collapsed into chairs. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid your daughter has gone blind."

They immediately felt their hearts shattering in their chest.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

They went in to Michelle's room. She was lying on the bed with bandages over her eyes. It broke their hearts to see her. "Michelle?"

"Daddy John? Is that you?" She perked up.

He rushed to her and hugged her. "It's okay, honey, I'm here. So is Daddy Fin."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't see anymore, Daddy John! I'm scared!"

John's eyes filled with tears, and he held his daughter tighter. Fin went to the doctor. "What can we do?"

"You can take her home, but I'll want to keep in touch just in case. The bandages will come off in around six weeks, and she just needs some time to relax."

* * *

Soon, Michelle wore herself out from crying, and she fell asleep by the time they got home. John laid her down in her bed and just looked at her. Fin went up and John collapsed into his arms. "Who would do something like this?" He was shaking with sobs.

Fin gripped him tight, the tears falling for him as well. "I don't know. But we have to be strong for her."

They stayed in the room and kept a close eye on her. Soon they heard her wake up. "Michelle?"

"Daddy Fin…Daddy John…"

She sniffled a little and they went to hold her. "I'm scared…this means I can't read anymore."

"No, no, there's still many ways you can read. You can listen to the recordings, or you can learn Braille."

"What's Braille?"

"It's little bumps on a page that you feel with your fingers to let you know what it says."

"I want to learn it. I want to keep reading." She began to cry. "I'm gonna miss seeing you…"

Their hearts broke for what might be the millionth time that day. "Honey, don't be scared. We're not going anywhere. You're our daughter, you always will be. You may not see us, but we're right here."

She reached up and touched John's face. "Daddy John…"

He smiled weakly. "How did you know?"

"I can feel your face…and I know that cologne you wear." She tried to smile. "I'm gonna try to get better. I want to be me again."

They held her tighter, amazed at her bravery. They knew they'd do anything for her.

* * *

John put her to bed that night. "Michelle, would you like me to stay with you?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"Okay, but just in case, I set up your old baby monitor. Just call for me, I'll come in, okay?"

"Okay." She laid down. "Daddy John? Can you sing that song for me?"

John chuckled. Since she was a little girl, he always sang the Beatles song _Michelle_ to her at bedtime. "Of course."

He cleared his throat and began to sing:

"_Michelle, my belle,_

_These are words that go together well,_

_My Michelle._

_Michelle, my belle,_

_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble._

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_That's all I want to say,_

_Until I find a way,_

_I will say the only words I know that you'll understand…_

_Michelle, my belle,_

_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble,_

_Tres bien ensemble._

_I need to, I need to, I need to,_

_I need to make you see,_

_Just what you mean to me._

_Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean._

_I love you._

_I want you, I want you, I want you,_

_I think you know by now,_

_I'll get to you some how, _

_Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand._

_Michelle, my belle,_

_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble._

_Tres bien ensemble._

_I will say the only words I know that you'll understand,_

_My Michelle._"

He rubbed her head softly and kissed her. "Goodnight."

He left her door open and went into his room, where Fin was waiting in the doorway. "I heard you singing." He smiled. "I always liked hearing you sing that song."

"She's such a brave girl." He sighed. He got an idea. "I'll try to find a Braille teacher tomorrow. I'll have one of her books made up in Braille so she can learn."

Fin kissed him. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Oda."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning, John went to check on Michelle. "Michelle?"

"Daddy John. I was listening to the rain."

It was raining, John noticed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. The rain sounds different…it's amazing." She sighed. "It's amazing how when the rain falls, it sounds like it's hot and sizzling on the sidewalk, or that thunder echoes on forever…"

He smiled at her hugely. "You're such a brave girl."

She reached out her arms. "Help me get dressed?"

He helped her get dressed and took her to the kitchen.

"Daddy Fin found you a Braille teacher. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as I can. I want to read again." She said with a determined voice.

John helped her to the table. "You will, honey. You're an amazing little girl."

Fin came up and patted her on the back. "Hi, Daddy Fin."

"You're pretty sharp."

"I can smell your cologne too." He chuckled.

"You don't have school today. What would you like to do?"

She thought for a minute. "I want to visit everybody. I want everything to go back to normal."

They were warmed at how brave she was. "You got it. I'll call everyone."

* * *

John and Fin called everyone up and said to treat Michelle as normally as possible. They did get a little choked up when they saw her with the bandages on her eyes, but they got stronger when she talked to them.

She was holding her teddy bear. "Daddy Fin found me a Braille teacher. I'm gonna learn."

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Casey told her. "You're a very bright little girl."

"And Daddy John said he'll teach me French so I can understand the song he sings me at night."

They looked to John, who blushed a little. "What song, Michelle?" Olivia asked her with a laughing tone.

"That's what the song's called. Michelle. It's by a band called the Beatles."

They knew the song. "That's really sweet." Olivia said. "Does he sound good?"

"Very good." She smiled. She leaned her head to the side as Elliot came up. "Hi, Uncle Elliot."

They looked at her with amazement. "How did you know?"

"The same way I can recognize Daddy John and Daddy Fin. They have different cologne smells. Uncle Elliot has a different one from them. And I can hear his cuffs jingling in his pocket."

Uncle Elliot hugged her. "You're so smart, Michelle."

George and Steven came up with Cragen. "You really are an amazing girl."

She ducked her head a little. "Thanks. Hopefully I'll be as amazing as you guys someday."

Olivia brushed some tears from her eyes as John felt his heart melt away. "I think the oven is ready." Michelle said. Sure enough, it beeped a second later.

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Adam said.

"Aunt Casey says you do too, Uncle Adam." She smiled. "Especially when you're at home."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Casey who gave a deep blush.

* * *

Fin helped Michelle into bed. "Goodnight, Michelle. Call us if you need us, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy Fin. I love you." She reached up to hug him.

"I love you too, Michelle."

She laid down and he tucked the comforter around her. John met him in the bedroom. "She's growing into such a little lady."

Fin crawled into bed and turned out the light. "Yes, she is."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the bandages came off. Michelle wore a pair of black sunglasses and carried a small cane. It was time to go back to school. John dropped her off and the teacher promised to keep an eye on her.

After John left, Michelle went and tapped a chair. "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No." A boy said back.

She sat down and opened a book. She felt the bumps and formed words in her mind. She had learned very quickly. "What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I'm reading Braille." She said. "I have to read like this because I can't see."

The boy was quiet. "I can't see either."

She stopped and turned her head towards the voice. "I'm Michelle. What's your name?"

"Lewis. How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"I'm six. Can I see what you look like?"

"Okay. Let me too." They felt each other's faces and hair.

"Your hair is soft. Will you be my friend?"

"Okay." She sighed. "I don't have many friends. People make fun of me for having two daddies."

"People make fun of me for having two mommies."

They started to talk greatly after that. The teacher noticed and it warmed her heart. She made a mental note to introduce the two sets of parents…

* * *

John and Fin went to pick up their daughter together. She saw them reading Braille with another boy in sunglasses. "Michelle?"

"Hi, Daddy Fin. Lewis, this is Daddy Fin."

"Hi, Michelle."

"And that's Daddy John."

"I'm Lewis. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand. John and Fin shook it warmly.

Two women came up. "Hi, Lewis. Who's this?"

"Hi, Mommy Vicki. This is my friend Michelle, and her two daddies." He touched Michelle's shoulder. "This is my Mommy Vicki. And the other one is Mommy Sandy."

They looked to John and Fin and smiled. "I see our kids have become friends. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, getting a good vibe from the two women. "Hi. John Munch."

"Fin Tutuola. This is our daughter, Michelle."

"Vicki Ross."

"Sandy Delanie. This is our son, Lewis."

They smiled at the two children. "Daddy John, can Lewis come over and play?"

He looked to the mothers, who nodded. "That sounds fine."

* * *

They sat in the den as the two children worked on their Braille at the dining room table. John turned to them. "What are the odds our children would find each other?"

Vicki laughed. "It is an odd coincidence."

Fin reached for his soda. "Was he born blind?"

Sandy sighed. "No. A man attacked him two months ago."

Fin nearly dropped his soda, but caught it in time. John looked at them in shock. "That happened to Michelle a month ago."

They gasped. "Have they caught him yet?"

"No, but our friends are on the case." Fin flashed his badge. "We're Detectives with the NYPD special victims unit."

"Vicki is a nurse, and I'm a librarian." Sandy told them. "We're trying to find him as well."

They looked to the kids. "Michelle is a very nice girl."

John sighed and nodded. "She loves to read. She's been very brave about this whole thing."

"I'm sure she has. Lewis and her will become great friends."

They all nodded. It was almost as if some sort of fate was involved…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, Michelle and Lewis were entering second grade. There was still no sign of the man who made them blind, but they had gotten used to it. Both knew fluent Braille, and they were best friends.

It was Christmas time, and it was a Christmas party at the Munch-Tutuola household. The whole gang was there, including Vicki, Sandy, and Lewis.

Michelle was wearing a pretty red dress with green ribbons. She looked like a little lady. Lewis looked nice too. He went to sit next to her and felt her dress. "Your dress is soft."

"Thank you."

They were all sitting in the den. Lewis handed Michelle a box. "I got you a present."

"Thank you!" She felt for the opening in the paper. It was a book.

"There's Braille on the front."

She felt it. "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe? I wanted to read this. Thank you." The others tried to hide their awes as she hugged him. "Daddy John, where's my gift for Lewis?"

John handed her a book and she gave it to Lewis. "Here's your present."

Lewis felt it. "Harry Potter! This is the one I don't have. Thank you!"

He hugged her again.

John turned to Vicki. "That was nice of you."

Vicki shook her head. "It was Lewis' idea. He even picked out the book."

"Same with Michelle."

They looked at them, who were eating cookies. They certainly did look cute.

Elliot and Olivia hung some mistletoe in the doorway. They kissed. "Mistletoe."

"What's mistletoe?" Lewis asked.

"It's a plant you hang in the door." Vicki said. "If someone gets caught with you under the mistletoe, you have to give them a kiss."

"Can I feel it?"

They handed Lewis the mistletoe and he felt it with Michelle. Everyone smiled and chuckled softly as Lewis held it up and kissed Michelle. They blushed a little.

John and Fin shook their heads, grinning. The party went on smoothly, until they felt it was time to go home.

Sandy came up to everyone. "Psst!" She whispered. "Come look, but be quiet!"

They went to the other room, where they saw Michelle leaning against Lewis, both sound asleep. Fin smiled and put a blanket over them. "They can stay here tonight, if you want. We have a guest room." He whispered.

"If it's not too much trouble." Vicki whispered back.

* * *

The next morning, Michelle and Lewis were reading their books at the table. "Okay, Lewis, time to go."

"Oh, do I have to?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it's time to go."

"Okay. Bye, Michelle. Love you."

"Love you too." She touched his hand. The two couples looked to each other in surprise. They smiled and said goodbye.

After they left, John and Fin walked out of the kitchen. "Did you hear that?"

Fin nodded. "Maybe it's fate."

"If anything…I hope it works out for them."

Fin kissed his lover gently. "Me too, John. Me too."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis was now nine, and Michelle was eight. They were in the fourth grade. What the man did to them was almost a thing of the past. They spent so much time together, they were basically going steady. Neither of the parents minded.

Vicki and Sandy asked to see John and Fin. They had become great friends as well.

They sat in the den. "What's up?"

Sandy sighed. "We'd like to ask you…a rather large favor." She paused. "I just got back from the doctor. I've been diagnosed with breast cancer."

They froze in sympathy and concern. "Oh my God…"

"And we'd like to ask you, just as a precaution…if I died, and something happened to Vicki, would you take Lewis?"

They looked to each other. "Of course we would. We'd treat him like he was our own son." John said. "And if something happens to us, we'd like you to take care of Michelle."

Vicki touched their hands. "You don't know what this means to us."

Fin sighed. "Have you told Lewis?"

"No." Sandy shook her head. "But we should sometime soon."

Over the week, they began to file the paperwork that would make the other couple legal guardians of their children should something happen.

It was very frightening.

* * *

As John was tucking Michelle into bed, she asked him to sing the song. As he obliged, he noticed that he wanted to cherish these moments. He didn't know how long they would last.

He crawled into bed with Fin, who turned to him and sighed. "You okay?"

John shook his head. "I don't want anything to happen to us."

Fin kissed him deeply. "Look at me. I love you. I will never voluntarily leave you or Michelle, ever. And if something happens, I'll stay with you, no matter what."

John couldn't help himself, tears started to fall. He gripped Fin tightly. "I love you, Oda."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

John and Fin were at work, when Cragen called him into his office.

"I have some news. About Michelle's attacker."

They froze. "You found him?"

He sighed. "In an alleyway, dead of a heroin overdose. Apparently his kid was born blind and died. He wanted revenge on other parents."

They sighed and sat down. "I don't know how to feel." John admitted. "I'm glad the sick bastard is dead, but…I wanted some closure, you know?"

Cragen nodded. "I know. Tell Vicki and Sandy. And take the day if you need to."

* * *

EPILOGUE

John and Fin told Vicki and Sandy that the man was dead. They all admitted it was for the better. After telling Michelle and Lewis, they said maybe it was a good thing if it brought them together. They were amazed at how good they took it.

Michelle and Lewis are still friends. Sandy is starting her battle with breast cancer. John and Fin had what they've always wanted: A family.

All was right with the world.

-THE END-

NOTE: Next fic will be the last in the jukebox saga. I'll write more, but it'll be different.


End file.
